


Campeón, paladín, Takashi

by tifasugar



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Canon Compliant, M/M, Size Difference, Somewhere at the beginning of season 5, Voice Kink, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Shiro POVPara la Bottom Shiro Week 2019 ^^"Llevaban a cabo con éxito un golpe tras otro a las fuerzas galra casi sin descansar, exigiéndose probablemente más de lo que podrían soportar. Las pistas de Lotor parecían ser todas correctas y aun así había algo en esa lengua afilada y en lo frío de sus ojos que no terminaba de convencerle."





	Campeón, paladín, Takashi

Posó la mano en el lector de la puerta entrando en su dormitorio. Sentía pesados cada músculo y centímetro de su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la armadura tan pronto la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Entró en el cuarto de baño bajando la cremallera del mono negro que llevaba debajo, abriendo el agua caliente y suspirando en cuanto masajeó sus machacados y tensos músculos.

Llevaban a cabo con éxito un golpe tras otro a las fuerzas galra casi sin descansar, exigiéndose probablemente más de lo que podrían soportar. Las pistas de Lotor parecían ser todas correctas y aun así había algo en esa lengua afilada y en lo frío de sus ojos que no terminaba de convencerle. Le gustaría tener una opinión más, la de Keith, pero no quería molestarle con sus asuntos. Al fin encontró un lugar en el que encajaba y al que pertenecía y reclamarlo no era justo para él. Suspiró pasándose las manos por el pelo, cerrando el grifo y envolviéndose en toallas, camino a la cama sin más abrigo que las mantas sobre su piel desnuda.

Ya se vestiría al levantarse, pero necesitaba descansar…

_____________

_ La celda de los gladiadores nunca fue tan incómoda como en ese momento. Rodeado de luces violetas y frías, el suelo de su prisión se le clavaba en los músculos doloridos y el miedo a no sobrevivir un día más era todo lo que invadía su pensamiento. _

_ Sobrevive. _

_ Sobrevive y vuelve con los tuyos. _

_ Avisa de la amenaza, sálvalos. _

_ Las bastas puertas de metal se deslizaron para dar paso a una figura alta, imponente y vestida de la cabeza a los pies con el uniforme del imperio galra. La cabellera plateada caía tras sus hombros, ondeando a cada paso que le acercaba más a Shiro. No podía verlo, llevaba una venda opaca ante los ojos. Y a pesar de escuchar sus pasos próximos, él no retrocedía, retándole con la postura al ponerse en pie, comprobando que su visitante le sacaba bastantes centímetros.  _

_ —Campeón… —murmuró con su sibilina y seductora voz, ojeándole de arriba abajo—, no eres tanto como esperaba. La leyenda te hace más grande. _

_ —¿A qué vienes Lotor? No voy a cederte el león negro si es lo que buscas… _

_ —No, no es lo que busco —De un brusco empujón le tuvo con la espalda contra la pared, aspirando sorprendido ante el acto de violencia tan gratuito—, es otra cosa. _

_ —No vas a conseguir que me una a ti —La afilada uña de su dedo índice le hizo cosquillas en la punta de la nariz al ponerle el dedo en los labios. _

_ —No es nada de eso, campeón…. —Su otra mano le sostuvo contra la pared, plana contra su pecho. _

_ —Shiro —Le corrigió. _

_ —De acuerdo, Shiro —Se pasó la lengua por los puntiagudos colmillos, bajando el amarillo de sus ojos, sus iris azules por su boca y de nuevo hacia sus ojos. Algo que no debería estar ahí surgió en las entrañas del paladín al escuchar su ronroneo—, solo quiero tratarte bien. Nos has aportado mucho con esos magníficos combates y mereces una recompensa por ello. _

_ —¿Y tú eres esa recompensa? —La fijación con la voz de Lotor era algo nuevo… Pero, ¿lo era? _

_ —Veo cómo me miras cuando vas a visitarme —El escenario cambió de manera repentina, estando ahora en el león negro, sentado de piernas abiertas y con él en su regazo—, Allura no se da cuenta, pero yo sí. Sé que hay deseo en tus ojos, Shiro —Se inclinó sobre él y un susurro húmedo rozó su oído:—, sé lo que te provoca mi voz… _

_ Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del paladín negro, aferrándose a los brazos de su asiento sin poder contener el deseo naciendo de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Su lengua caliente, desconocida, alienígena, curioseó el interior de su boca y Shiro no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.  _

_ Tampoco quiso.  _

_ Se vio levantado del asiento, arrojado bocarriba contra los controles del león ahora dormido. Con una de sus largas uñas, Lotor rajó los pantalones de su traje de trasero a pelvis, liberando su tensa erección. Pasó sus colmillos afilados por la piel de su cuello, apretando en su pulso, succionando y mordiendo. Shiro gimió aferrado a su espalda, esperando un roce que nunca llegaba. Sintió miedo cuando un dedo curioseó la entrada a su cuerpo, esas uñas debían ser dolorosas. Y sin embargo un placer irreal le invadió a oleadas en cuanto se hundió en él. Lotor susurraba promesas en su oído con su voz grave y sensual, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el propio y la suave piel de su mejilla rozándole el mentón. _

_ —Puedo hacer que te sientas muy bien, como hace tanto, allí en la tierra. Pero mejor. Porque soy mejor. Y me deseas. Deseas que te reviente, que te controle, que te haga mío y te aplaste con el peso de mi cuerpo, que no puedas moverte y te domine. _

_ No dijo nada porque todo, absolutamente todo, era la embarazosa verdad. _

_ Se enderezó un segundo, sacando de sus mallas una enorme y morada erección, algo de alien en su grosor y forma pero rezumante, brillante, apetecible. Quiso pararle al sentir que la pasaba sobre su entrada, temiendo el dolor, la falta de lubricación. Pero tras un tanteo que despertó fuertes espasmos entre sus piernas, se deslizó en él despacio, llenándolo, presionando justo ahí donde lo necesitaba, dándole lo que anhelaba, despertando su cuerpo en escalofríos constantes e indescriptibles. Hacía tanto… tantísimo que no sentía esas sensaciones… Le tiró de su larga melena, acercándole a él y besándole entre gemidos largos y sollozos implorando más y más fuerte, más rápido. Sintió un colmillo clavarse en su labio, sintió el calor de su aliento y lengua hacer con la suya lo que quería.Volvió el mordisco al cuello, se sentía empujado contra los controles, su espalda deslizando por estos en cada acometida y el grave jadeo de su enemigo y amante contra la piel. Le rozaba tan bien, le llenaba tantísimo, la diferencia de tamaño colosal pero perfecta. Cada presión contra su próstata derramaba líquido preseminal dentro de su traje, necesitaba correrse, que su enorme mano se la rodease. _

_ —Lotor, Lotor, Lotor, por favor… _

_ —¿Más? ¿Más fuerte Takashi? _

_ El sonido de su nombre proveniente de sus labios le hizo cerrar los ojos tras la venda, poniéndolos en blanco justo antes con un aleteo de párpados y un tremendo gemido que resonó en el hueco metálico de su león negro. _

_ ______ _

Despertó con un jadeo, llevándose una mano entre las piernas para acabar el orgasmo que le sacó de tan perturbador sueño. Gimió medio adormilado refregando la cara a la almohada, las caderas al colchón, siendo consciente del desastre que estaría formando pero demasiado perdido en el placer como para que le importase. Jadeó varias veces, calmándose poco a poco, bajando del clímax para encontrarse con un verdadero dilema.

Se dijo a sí mismo que solo era un sueño y se obligó a levantarse de la cama, de nuevo a la ducha.

Solo un sueño.

Pero lo cierto es que su cuerpo se encontraba más relajado, su mente más despejada aunque claramente confusa. Por suerte no saldría de allí, sería un secreto que compartiría con su cama y nadie más. Porque estaba  _ mal  _ a muchos niveles. No sabía ni por dónde empezar a criticar esa conducta pero no podía repetirse. 

Se vistió una vez más, agitando la cabeza y apartando su mechón blanquecino de delante de sus ojos, sintiendo cierta vergüenza al mirar lo intacto de su traje de paladín. Tragó saliva y se dirigió al puesto de mando donde Allura conversaba de brazos cruzados con… Lotor.

—¿Le has dejado salir? —Fue su saludo.

—Hola,  _ Takashi — _ Shiro le miró sobresaltado, de mejillas ardientes y con dificultad para formar palabras. Lotor le observaba divertido, su pose regia y altanera de siempre ahora crecida al ser testigo de la reacción que arrancó del líder de voltron.

—No me llames así —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

—Como quieras, entonces —Esa media sonrisa y el peligro en sus ojos le obligó a apartar la mirada.

Sabía que era para bien, pero soportar día a día esa alianza supondría un duro reto.

Durísimo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DURO DURO  
> En cuanto pueda escribo más de estos dos.  
> Dios cómo me pone Lotor, y su voz ya jsahkdlah
> 
> Gracias por leer y por comentar, me dais la vida ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!  
> 


End file.
